With rapid development of technologies such as information technologies (IT for short), virtualization, software-defined networking (SDN for short), and cloud computing, a mobile operator separates a data plane from a control plane by using a Network Functions Virtualization (NFV for short) technology, so as to cope with network impact from an Internet service provider. By deploying a standardized network hardware platform in a mobile network device, the mobile operator can add or control a virtual device according to a requirement of the mobile operator, and provide various differentiated applications and services on this basis, which greatly shortens a development cycle.
In the mobile broadband field, a cloud packet service gateway (cloud gateway for short) is an anchor point of a mobile data service. The cloud gateway processes signaling to set up a service bearer link and also processes uplink and downlink data service streams of a user. Therefore, the cloud gateway is a service node device characterized by a large quantity of users and high-performance forwarding.
The cloud gateway is a soft/hardware product that operates on a general server hardware platform in a cloud computing environment, and implements gateway functions defined in a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP for short) standard, such as a gateway general packet radio service (GPRS for short) support node (GGSN for short), a serving gateway (S-GW for short), and a packet data network (PDN for short) gateway (P-GW for short).
In the prior art, an operating process of a cloud gateway is specifically as follows: The cloud gateway receives a service packet, queries a domain name system (DNS) by using a mobility management entity (MME) and an access point name (APN for short), so as to obtain an address list of each service packet processing node, and selects, from the address list according to an IP address carried in the service packet, a service packet processing node corresponding to the IP address carried in the service packet to process the received the service packet, thereby implementing distribution processing performed by the cloud gateway on the service packet.
However, the distribution processing performed by the cloud gateway on the service packet in the prior art has the following disadvantages: If a service packet processing node is faulty but the cloud gateway still selects a service packet processing node according to an IP address carried in a service packet to perform distribution processing on the service packet, it is possible that the cloud gateway selects the faulty service processing node to process the service packet, causing a distribution failure. Therefore, how to improve a success rate of service packet distribution of the cloud gateway is a problem to be resolved currently.